Valentin ni tsuite
by Nybell
Summary: Pequeños One-shots acerca de este día y los sentimientos que trae a cada quien. Memorias que no desean perder.
1. Unísono

**DIS****CLAIMER: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad de las ingeniosas CLAMP.**

Hi! aquí explotando mi imaginación un poco e_e todo producto del ocio y del día que se celebra, esperemos sea de su agrado xD suelo ser muy floja, por lo que no escribo relatos de más de un capitulo, pero todo sea por el día del A&A.

Contendra varias parejas y no parejas, sean gentiles onegaii ;)

* * *

><p><em>Unísono<em>

La brisa los golpeaba directamente a la cara, y aunque el clima lo ameritaba, la verdad es que no sentían nada de frío. Había cierta aura entre ellos, que aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos, y por lo tanto, su cuerpo entraba en calor sin necesidad de un abrigo.

Las calles relucientes, con el olor a chocolate dulce perceptible en cualquier tienda a la que te acercaras ¿Por qué sucedía esto? Ah, ¡Claro! Estaban en 14 de febrero. San Valentín. Recordar la fecha que marcaba el calendario hacía que sus corazones dieran un brinco más. Se preguntaban hasta que limite podrían llegar… quizás no era saludable exaltarse tanto.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban caminando juntos, sin ningún rumbo fijo, no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Temían ver en el otro algún signo de incomodidad ¡Cielos! Ya era mucho tiempo en silencio, pero ¿De que se supone que hablarían? Si hace algunos meses que no se veían… ¿El clima? ¿Los estudios? ¿Qué tema sería el correcto? Era tonto no saber de que hablar con alguien tan especial para ti, y con el que anteriormente platicabas todos los días.

_Calma, calma… _Sin saberlo, ambos repetían lo mismo en su mente. Los dos sentían nervios, y esas molestas mariposas en el estomago. La chica esperaba que fueran mariposas y no un malestar estomacal, porque la noche anterior se la paso comiendo los dulces que su padre trajo a casa para celebrar entre ellos San Valentín.

Suspiró. Pensar que el plan original era pasar el día con su hermano Touya, Yukito y su padre —también Kero, por supuesto—, pero los azares del destino o los planes malvados de sus amigos, hicieron que terminara encontrándose con el muchacho que ahora la acompañaba. La verdad es que se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio, se suponía que él se hallaba en Hong Kong, nunca se espero que viniera de visita en estas fechas. Lo único que se dijeron fue un tímido "hola" porque estaban demasiado apenados, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verse. Además la reacción que tuvo de correr a abrazarlo, y las miradas de los genios tras ese plan de reencuentro, la hicieron sentirse más nerviosa. Algún día Tomoyo, Meilin y Eriol se las pagarían.

_Respira, respira… _Otra vez sus pensamientos se combinaban.

¡Maldición! Debía hacer algo para romper el silencio; pero él nunca ha sido especialmente bueno con las palabras. Escribirle cartas también se le dificultaba mucho, y teniéndola tan cerca… con todas esas parejas de enamorados yendo de aquí a allá ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo esto? Se sentía feliz de haber tenido el valor de tomar el avión con destino a Japón, no podía desperdiciar el esfuerzo.

—Esta… esta haciendo frío —musitó. El clima parecía ser un buen tema para comenzar a romper el hielo.

—Si —respondió nerviosa—. ¿En Hong Kong también hace frió en esta época?

—Un poco.

Y otra vez el silencio se apoderaba de todo. Los latidos de ambos se perdían en medio del bullicio de la ciudad. Decidieron parar en un pequeño parque antes de perderse, era difícil coordinarse y saber en que dirección iban, estando tan nerviosos.

No podía ser tan cobarde, él vino desde tan lejos sólo para pasar este día con ella. En secreto, muchas veces deseo que eso sucediera. Era triste pasar San Valentín sin poder darle al menos un obsequio.

—No te traje chocolate —recordó en voz alta, de pronto.

Él sonrío. —No importa.

Se sonrojo un poco por la linda sonrisa del chico, vaya que la había extrañado.

—Shaoran…

—Dime.

—¿Eh? —Al parecer, suspiro su nombre en voz alta ¿Y ahora cual sería su excusa?— Yo… yo… eh… la verdad…

—Me da gusto volver a verte. —interrumpió. Al final, él tomo la iniciativa, porque sabía que Sakura aún no encontraba las palabras exactas.

El muchacho era siempre quien daba el primer paso, incluso cuando se confesaron, él lo hizo primero. Tenía que devolverle un poco de ese valor. Sonrío calidamente para el chico, a ella igual le daba gusto volver a verlo, se sentía muy feliz.

—Yo también… yo también deseaba volver a verte —confesó, mientras lo abrazaba. Esta vez nadie los vería. Simplemente estaban ellos dos, con sus rostros ruborizados por el frío, y con sus corazones latiendo ruidosamente.

_¡Por fin lo dije! _Sus pensamientos seguían saliendo al unísono.

* * *

><p>La verdad me sentí bien con este primer capitulo . aunque sea corto y asdf. El titulo "unisono" se me ocurrió despues de escuchar la canción del mismo nombre de Maaya Sakamoto.<p>

Pd: si llegaron hasta acá, gracias, tus ojos no se secaran.


	2. Hermano mayor

_Wa~~ Bien, aquí vamos con el segundo x3_

* * *

><p><em>Hermano mayor<em>

Miró aburrido por la ventana como pequeñas ráfagas de viento movían las hojas de los árboles. No tenía nada más interesante que hacer, concentrar su mente en el paisaje era su única opción para no pensar en aquel mocoso y su hermanita, solos en medio de la ciudad.

Hong Kong era un lugar lejano, y ese chiquillo se tomo la molestia de venir, sólo para arruinarle San Valentín a él ¿Qué se creía? Ladrón de hermanas menores. La furia que sintió cuando Sakura corrió a abrazarlo fue indescriptible; pero no podía hacer nada para separarlos. Como deseó decirle en esos momentos que tuviera cuidado de en donde tocaba a la chica, unos segundos más y se hubiera encargado personalmente de devolverlo a su país. Bufó por tercera vez en la tarde, al rememorar todo eso.

—Touya. —La voz de su compañero de clases sonaba divertida ¿Qué era tan gracioso?—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por Sakura-chan, ella debe estar muy contenta en estos momentos.

No tenía porque echárselo en cara, Yuki idiota. Lo que más rabia le daba, era que la pequeña monstruo estaba completamente encantada con ese muchacho, y la idea de que algún día ellos se casarían, tendrían hijos, y él se la llevaría lejos… ¡Era insoportable! Cada vez que pensaba en ello, más odiaba a Li. De ningún modo se la entregaría tan fácilmente.

—Por cierto, te traje un poco de chocolate —menciono el joven de anteojos. Quería mejorar el humor de su amigo de alguna forma.

—No quiero.

—Es San Valentín, Touya ¿No aceptaras mi regalo?

—No me apetece, Yuki.

—Entiendo… —murmuró con tristeza—. Entonces, supongo que debería marcharme —dijo, levantándose desoladamente.

Estaba chantajeándolo, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso. Yukito siempre hallaba el modo de conseguir que él hiciera lo que quería.

—De acuerdo. Lo tomaré. —No tenía más opción. Era eso o soportar al cuatro-ojos recordándole durante una semana su desplante.

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz.

Yukito volvió a tomar asiento junto a él en el sillón de la sala. Touya le dirigió la mirada esperando a que el chico le diera el dichoso chocolate.

—Di "ah" —pidió.

—No lo haré, que ridículo.

—Comprendo… —Aquí iba de nuevo.

—¡Esta bien! —Detestaba ser chantajeado de esa manera. Abrió su boca esperando el dulce.

El otro joven se acercó, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros puso el chocolate en sus labios, y él comió por el otro lado.

—¿Esta bueno? —preguntó, separándose un poco.

—Si. —No podía mentir, realmente tenía buen sabor.

—Me alegro mucho.

Ambos observaron por la ventana el correr insistente del viento. Era sin duda uno de los San Valentín más frescos que habían vivido.

—Espero que Sakura-chan haya llevado un abrigo, o Shaoran-kun tendrá que abrazarla —bromeó.

El hombre a su lado tembló con sólo imaginarse esa escena. —Más le vale que no se atreva a tocarla.

Yukito rió. Era tierno ver ese complejo de hermano mayor en el serio Touya.

—Supéralo pronto ¿Quieres? —recomendó amistosamente—. San Valentín se inventó para esas cosas.

—Pues entonces odio San Valentín —declaró.

¡Claro! Odiaría ese, y a cualquier otro maldito día en que hubiera excusas para que un chico abrazara a su hermana. Si Shaoran Li pensaba que se había salido con la suya, estaba equivocado. Tenía planes, variados y bastante maléficos.

—_Ya te quiero ver en navidad, mocoso_ —pensó. Sin duda alguna, sería algo que no se olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Siempre me ha gustado mucho como cela a Sakura .w. me hace reír mucho.<p>

Bueh, gracias a los que leen hasta aquí ^^ espero les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiendolo xD


	3. Canto

_Canto_

Las habitaciones de la gran mansión estaban siendo decoradas por la amable voz de la hermosa chica que vivía en ese lugar. Casi siempre ensayaba para el coro de la escuela durante los fines de semana; pero este era un día especial. La servidumbre se sentía feliz de que la señorita Daidoji estuviese cantando, le daba un sentimiento de comodidad a la casa, apropiado para ser San Valentín.

—Me parece que lo haces estupendamente —felicitó el muchacho de anteojos, una vez que ella había terminado su canción.

—Gracias —contestó cortésmente.

En un día como este, lo más normal sería que estuviese en casa de su mejor amiga comiendo chocolates, grabándola en un traje nuevo de tonos rojos y rosas, o sólo pasando el rato con ella, y el guardián de las cartas Clow. Sin embargo, este año habían decidido que el joven Li y Sakura debían tener su primer San Valentín juntos, para hacer que perdieran esa vergüenza que les daba al estar solos. Eran lindos, claro, pero de seguir así jamás llegarían a concretar su relación.

Tomó las notas del piano, buscando otra canción.

—¿Cantaras otra? —Su acompañante lucía decepcionado por la poca atención que ella le prestaba. No es que fuese grosera, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a tener visitas masculinas en casa, además este día se sentía un poco melancólica.

—Sólo una más —aseguró.

Se decidió por cantar la melodía favorita de Sakura, que era imitada por la carta "canción" del mago Clow. Le traía gratos recuerdos de aquellos momentos cuando pasaban juntas por toda clase de aventuras. Cerró sus ojos esperando que la concentración la llevara lejos, a perderse en medio de los versos. Pronto lo logró, pero minutos después una voz ajena se unió a ella. Al principio la asombro, no obstante, decidió que no lo detendría.

—Buen trabajo —musitó al terminar. Esta vez era ella quien felicitaba.

—Es una bella canción. —Eriol sonrío con delicadeza—. A las cartas también les gusta —agregó. Él también estaba al tanto de todo eso, por supuesto.

La verdad es que después de recoger a Shaoran del aeropuerto e ideárselas para hacer que Sakura y él se vieran nuevamente, decidieron que marcharse era la mejor opción (Sus amigos se encontraban en una cita por la ciudad, y quedarse en casa de la chica no sería educado de su parte.) pero, por alguna razón Eriol se empeñó en acompañarla a su hogar, pese a que le dijo que con sus guardaespaldas era suficiente. Tampoco tuvo el valor de pedirle que se fuera una vez que entro junto con ella. No le incomodaba, aunque preferiría estar a solas.

—No te he ofrecido nada ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un poco de chocolate estaría bien —respondió—, después de todo hace frío.

—De acuerdo.

Pidió a uno de los empleados que le trajera dos tazas con chocolate caliente, mientras ambos se acomodaban en una mesa de la habitación. Ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que ser hospitalaria con su insistente visita. Él por su parte sonreía complacido, no quería irse a casa tan pronto.

—Es lindo que puedas sonreír así todo el tiempo, Hiragizawa-san —comentó la muchacha, notando su expresión.

—Es porque hoy es un buen día. Siento que he hecho lo correcto, Sakura-chan se veía feliz.

Claro, en estos instantes su amiga disfrutaba de la compañía de su persona especial. El rostro que puso cuando lo vio salir tras su puerta, fue precioso (por suerte lo tenía capturado en video), pero después de que se alejara con Li se deprimió un poco. Su comportamiento era el de una niña, lo comprendía, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía celosa de Shaoran por estar con su mejor amiga, y al mismo tiempo eso la entristecía.

—Seguro que Sakura-chan esta muy contenta —afirmó. Pese a esas extrañas emociones, se alegraba por ella.

—Yo ahora mismo también lo estoy —recalcó Eriol—. No todos los días puedo escuchar una voz tan encantadora.

—Muchas gracias.

—Por cierto, lamento incomodarte con mi presencia, Daidoji-san —mencionó, como si nada.

—No es así —intentó convencer. Así que el muchacho si se había dado cuenta.

—Es sólo que… te vi un poco triste y quise hacer algo al respecto. No me lo tomes a mal.

Tomoyo sonrío como respuesta. La reencarnación de Clow era un chico bastante maduro y amable, a pesar de los problemas en que los metió anteriormente.

—Y tampoco quería pasar San Valentín a solas, o con Meilin-san… ella es algo…

La chica río. Sabía a lo que se refería. —En ese caso, gracias por elegirme a mi para pasar este día, Hiragizawa-san.

—Es un gusto, además, Sakura-chan una vez me dijo que tu canto podía animar incluso al ser más triste sobre la faz de la tierra, y veo que tenía razón.

—Sakura-chan exagero —opinó, aunque de verdad le halagaba—. No sé si funcione con los demás, pero conmigo si. Cuando canto siento que después podré seguir adelante sin importar que tan triste sea la situación.

—Debo asegurar que tiene el mismo efecto en mi.

El hilo de la conversación se vio interrumpido por el empleado que traía consigo las tazas con chocolate. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras eran depositadas sobre la mesa, y cuando la persona se retiro con una reverencia, sonrieron entre si.

—Me asegurare de enviarte algo el día de blanco —dijo Eriol.

—¿Por qué? —Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco, una taza de chocolate caliente no contaba como regalo de San Valentín ¿O si?

—Tu canto fue como un lindo regalo para mí. Fue de mucha ayuda.

Lo miró un poco confusa. No sabía que tipo de angustia pudo haber tenido aquel muchacho de amable sonrisa, y tampoco creía que fuera posible haberle ayudado sólo con cantar. De lo que si estaba segura, es que su presencia hacía todo más ameno, y la distraía de su clara nostalgia. Sólo Sakura le daba esa seguridad, era extraño encontrarse con alguien más que también la hiciera sentir así.

—Enviare el mío también, con una carta de agradecimiento —prometió ella. Suponía que igualmente le debía algo a cambio de su compañía.

—Lo esperare con ansias…

Para Eriol, este día traía viejos recuerdos de una vida pasada, que de alguna manera le provocaban aflicción. Por fortuna, encontró refugio en la presencia y voz de esa chica. La calidez que sentía sólo lo hizo llegar a una ultima conclusión: las cartas Clow y Sakura no eran las únicas que adoraban a Tomoyo.

¿Esto sería el comienzo de algo? Tal vez.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, realmente espero que continuen leyendome ^^<p>

Y ojala este capitulo también les haya gustado, me tomo algo de tiempo porque no tenía idea de como llevarlo a un final decente xD pero este parece bueno. Siempre he pensado que Tomoyo y Eriol son educados y elegantes o_O así que espero haber reflejado eso.

Bien~~ hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Té

__Después de unos cuantos días de flojera volvi xD y debo decir que aunque este capitulo es corto, es de mis favoritos. me gusto mucho escribirlo e_e

* * *

><p><em>Té<em>

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! —Los gritos de entusiasmo retumbaban en el cuarto, aun cuando la dueña de dicho lugar le dijo que no hiciera escándalo en su ausencia. La verdad, es que esa era una promesa que no podía cumplir. Los videojuegos siempre lo llenaban de adrenalina, y además el tener la televisión sin sonido le quitaba la magia, por lo que de algún modo tenía que animar el ambiente.

Todo sería mejor si en la planta baja no estuvieran los 3 hombres, familiares de Sakura. Así él podría subir todo el volumen, gritar como quisiese, y sentir la emoción del juego. Ah, como amaba todas esas sensaciones. La chica se tenía que apresurar en llegar para poder siquiera ponerle ruido a la tv, porque dudaba que las personas de abajo se fueran. Aunque… tenía la impresión de que tardaría bastante, después de todo estaba con el mocoso que vino de Hong Kong paseando en quien sabe donde. Lo bueno fue que a cambio de comportarse, ella le trajo chocolates, aunque más bien eran una táctica para mantenerlo quieto.

Como fuera ¡Tenia chocolates! ¿Acaso había algo más delicioso que eso? Los humanos y sus costumbres como "el día de San Valentín" eran asombrosas, siempre y cuando hubiera golosinas de por medio. Sentir el dulce sabor en su boca, mientras aplastaba contrincantes, y ganaba puntos era perfecto. Lo mejor del día sería cuando la chica regresara y no lo regañara por el desastre de envoltorios que dejo en el piso, gracias a que estaría en medio de un ensueño por haber pasado el tiempo con Li. Días como este deberían repetirse con frecuencia.

_Winner! _Marcó la pantalla del televisor. Consiguió el mejor puntaje de nuevo, una cosa más para alegrarse. Sus ojos ardían un poco por haber estado fijando la vista durante bastante rato, así que decidió deleitarse con algo más de chocolate mientras observaba por la ventana. El vidrio se sentía helado, y vio claramente como en la calle soplaba el viento. Sorprendentemente, el clima parecía ponerse más frío en esta época del año. Le recordaba un poco al pasado.

Clow Reed solía beber té en ocasiones así, sentado frente a la chimenea o admirando el paisaje de fuera desde la puerta, lo único que nunca cambiaba era esa pequeña taza de té. Yue o él siempre lo acompañaban en silencio, y nunca pensaron que fuese algo aburrido. Ahora que ese tiempo estaba tan lejano, se preguntaba que clase de ideas podría estar teniendo el mago en aquellos instantes.

— ¿No se cansa del té? —Recordó haberle cuestionado eso una vez.

—No. Me lo regalo una buena amiga, así que el sabor es mucho mejor que si lo hubiera obtenido por mi mismo. Se siente casi como si ella también estuviese aquí. —Esa había sido su respuesta, aunque no se acordaba con claridad, quizás empleo otras palabras, pero la idea era esa.

Dirigió su vista al chocolate sin abrir que llevaba en las manos. _El sabor es mucho mejor porque me lo dio ella. _Tal vez entendía un poco ese sentimiento. Sakura se convirtió en una buena amiga, después de Clow. Los únicos dos compañeros humanos que apreciaba; y las cosas que esa chica le obsequiaba (aun si eran un chantaje) siempre sabían deliciosas.

—Ni hablar —murmuró. La amiga de la que Clow Reed hablaba en aquel entonces, ya no existía en este mundo, se fue mucho antes que el mago—, guardare un poco para Sakura.

Él aún tenía la oportunidad de pasar los días al lado de la niña y compartir las deliciosas comidas o caramelos, incluso esa taza de té que su antiguo amo tanto disfrutaba. No lo desaprovecharía.

* * *

><p>Gracias nuevamente por leer y dejar reviews ^^ espero no aburrirlos.<p>

Matta ne


	5. Mensaje

__Ya en marzo y seguimos con este tema, ni que hacerle xD disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje<em>

—_¡Doki doki Valentín regresara después de unos comerciales! _ —La voz escandalosa dentro de la televisión callaba cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener. Era mejor de esta forma, mucho mejor. Perder este día viendo especiales japoneses de San Valentín (que francamente eran demasiado melosos y extraños) era todo cuanto podía hacer. Claro, además de acabar ella sola con todos los chocolates que compró hace unas horas. Pensó en regalarlos, pero… no hubo tiempo, o ganas.

Se estiro en el sillón, llevaba ahí acostada unas 2 horas, las cuales no fueron suficientes para que la _estúpida_ protagonista del dorama especial que estaba viendo, se diese cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia el _estúpido_ chico que era constantemente asediado por _estúpidas_ compañeras de clase, la típica historia. La ponía de un muy malhumor, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Distraerse así era su única opción.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz de la pantalla del televisor le servia para ver la hora en el reloj de vez en cuando, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Se llevo otro chocolate a la boca esperando concentrarse sólo en el sabor. El tiempo transcurría inevitablemente lento, o era su impaciencia, no podía deducirlo del todo. Deseaba que este día terminara cuanto antes, para olvidarse de sus absurdos problemas y continuar como si nada.

¡No odiaba San Valentín! Que quede muy claro. No lo detestaba, pero… antes le gustaba más. En el pasado esperaba con ansias este día, para tener una excusa de preparar chocolates, y obligar a su hasta ahora único amor a comerlos, además el día de blanco siempre recibía algo de él, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Días como aquellos eran lindos, tenía muchas esperanzas y sueños. No los perdió, simplemente decidió cederle la inspiración de ellos a otra persona. Hace unas horas incluso, les ayudo a reunirse. No se arrepentía, sin embargo, después de verlos partir se sintió un poco triste.

¡No estaba deprimida! Aunque actuara como si así fuese. Sólo estaba asimilando que Shaoran había encontrado por fin a su persona especial, una chica bastante agradable. Kinomoto le caía muy bien, y por eso se apartó de inmediato. No les daría inconvenientes, mucho menos en un día como este. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a pasarlo con el muchacho, era momento de dejarlo atrás.

—¡_Doki doki Valentín, continua! —_Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el televisor al escuchar el anuncio. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar el canal, ahora tenía que saber que diablos ocurriría con la _estúpida_ pareja. Estos doramas japoneses tienen algo adictivo que no poseen los de su país.

Las escenas pasaban una tras otra, y pronto llegaría la parte donde la chica intentaría desearle un feliz San Valentín al chico, y entregarle unos chocolates. Se preguntó cuantas mujeres no estarían haciendo eso en este preciso momento; y pensar que este año no había preparado nada, supuso que esa era tarea de Sakura, ya no le correspondía a ella hacerlo. Golpeó su cabeza contra el sillón, tantos pensamientos negativos comenzaban a fastidiarle ¡Ella no era así! No obstante, por lo visto, hoy no podía pensar de otro modo. Incluso cuando estuvo en casa de Kinomoto dispuesta a entregarle este día para pasarlo con él, no pudo evadir estas emociones.

¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba de todo esto? ¿Qué Shaoran partió gustoso con Sakura? Era de esperarse, tenían tiempo sin verse, además sabía perfectamente que deseaba estar con ella. Por eso lo ayudo, porque quería verlo sonreír, y a la otra chica también, por supuesto. Quizás lo que más resentía en estos instantes, era que ese tonto ni siquiera recordó o se preocupó por su costumbre de desearse un feliz día en esta fecha, todos los años. Él no le dijo nada, un gracias y adiós fue todo. Un lado de ella lo entendía, el otro (el que aún era inmaduro) no podía olvidar ese detalle.

—_Shaoran idiota —_pensó. Desearle un feliz San Valentín no le iba a quitar mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Hiragizawa y Daidoji lo hicieron al despedirse; pero el joven Li no. Ella era feliz cada vez que se lo decía, nunca supo si era por obligación o por alguna otra cosa, no importaba, él siempre recordó hacerlo. Ahora estaba completamente absorto en la chica japonesa, debía acostumbrarse a eso. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil aceptar el día en que tendría que compartir al muchacho.

En su televisión, el dorama iba por fin en la parte interesante, donde los protagonistas declaraban sus sentimientos. Ya era hora, estas cosas no deben posponerse tanto o terminaran siendo una dolorosa espina. Por eso ella siempre dijo lo que sentía, esta era su forma de ver el mundo. Besos y abrazos, _estúpidas_ palabras cursis, y un lindo final de ambos tomados de las manos, fue lo último que quedo del programa.

Suspiró porque pudo quitarse la curiosidad de encima, pero ahora no sabría en que más entretenerse. Los chocolates también se habían terminado. Se volteó y miró hacia el techo sin ningún interés. Que patético era estar encerrada, lamentándose de algo tan trivial, y con envoltorios de chocolate cubriendo la mesita frente a ella. Cualquiera que la viera se reiría, incluso Shaoran.

Ojala estos temas fueran tan simples como lo hacían ver en ese Doki doki, así encontraría fácilmente a su propia persona especial, y tendría una vez más las ganas de disfrutar de San Valentín. Los chocolates serían hechos a mano, no estaría sola, y esa persona no olvidaría desearle un feliz día, aunque fuese algo tan idiota. No quería llorar, desahogo todo aquello en casa de Daidoji cuando supo sobre los sentimientos de Shaoran, también juro que ese sería el único día en que lo haría; aun así parecía que su juramento no serviría de nada si continuaba de este modo. Apretó sus ojos, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a derramar lágrimas.

Un sonido familiar comenzó a oírse en la habitación: era su celular. Lo más seguro es que sus familiares llamaban para ver como se encontraba, fue una salvación, por poco y empezaría a llorar. Se levantó y buscó el aparato hasta dar con él. Lo revisó, no se trataba de una llamada sino un mensaje, y cuando leyó el nombre del remitente no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

_Feliz San Valentín. Meilin._

Corto, serio, pero completamente sincero. Así era Shaoran, el Shaoran que dentro de unos meses dejaría de amar, aunque por ahora se daría el lujo de sentirse feliz por su repentino mensaje. No podría decir quien era más tonto, si ella por cambiar tan radicalmente de humor por un texto, o él por enviarle algo así hasta estas horas ¡Idiota! Si aun estaba con Kinomoto no debió molestarse; pero estaba bien. Esa amabilidad suya siempre le encantaría.

Sonrío sosteniendo el celular, releyendo una y otra vez esa corta frase. Si bien su vida no era un dorama, esto le indicaba que no era tan malo. Algún día, en alguna parte, ella y su persona especial podrían encontrarse, y Shaoran seguramente le desearía mucha suerte, como ella a él.

—_Igualmente a ti, y a tu despistada novia. Pd: gracias por acordarte. —_Fue su respuesta.

Algún día, definitivamente… San Valentín no volvería a ser tan malo.

* * *

><p>Hay que admitirlo, también hay personas que no lo pasan del todo bien (en mi caso un poquito, quizas por eso me inspire xD) pero siempre hay una esperanza :3 me imagino que Meilin también se sintió así.<p>

Y~ sin más que agregar (excepto que el final lo sentí un poco flojo) me retiro a fangirlear, hasta el proximo capitulo.

Pd: Sus visitas y review serán siempre agradecidas ^^


	6. Alumna

__¡Wa! ya que es algo noche, vengo apurada para publicarlo e irme a dormir x3 así que si notan algún error por ahí, ignorenlo (?) xD

* * *

><p><em>Alumna<em>

Hoy se trataba de un día especial. Un día en el que descansaba de todo, y de todos (exceptuando sus hijos) aun cuando a la mañana siguiente se viera envuelto de tareas y quehaceres sin terminar. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo él prometió que siempre sería así. En aquel entonces, pudieron haber sido palabras descuidadas, pero que definitivamente se propuso cumplir. Cierta chica pondría una queja de no ser así.

Él no era una persona que tomara muy en cuenta el calendario, sólo lo hacía para recordar asistir a reuniones, o para preparar a tiempo sus clases. Hasta el día en que la conoció, comenzó a fijar otras fechas importantes. San Valentín estaba entre ellas porque era una de las festividades favoritas de aquella joven. Le gustaba mucho preparar chocolates o recibirlos, recordaba claramente el rostro que ponía al comerlos. Las cosas dulces siempre fueron sus favoritas.

—Profesor Kinomoto ¿A usted no le agradan los chocolates?

—Son buenos.

—Si, pero… ¿Y si alguien se los regalara?

—Sería un bonito detalle.

—No me refiero a eso —suspiró, resignada.

La verdad, él sólo podía adivinar que era 14 de febrero porque de repente había cientos de paquetes de chocolate en su escritorio. Alumnas y profesoras eran las que se encargaban de darle una dotación para todo un año. Lo agradecía de corazón, no obstante, pensaba que tantos dulces debían ser malos para la salud.

—¿Puede comerlos todos?

—No realmente, pero lo intento.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Después de todo, se tomaron la molestia de entregármelos. —No quería deshacerse de ninguno y ocasionar que los esfuerzos de la chica que se los entrego fueran desperdiciados, lo único que podía hacer era intentar probar un chocolate de cada paquete.

—Eres muy gentil.

—A ti también te gustan ¿Cierto? ¿Quieres que compartamos?

La cara de la chica a su lado se ruborizo; jamás supo si fue por la propuesta o por la idea de probar esos chocolates que tanto le encantaban.

Fueron días llenos de alegría y tranquilidad. Con el tiempo, su relación con esa muchacha fue profundizándose más, hasta que notó lo importante que era ahora en su vida. Aunque fuese una de sus alumnas, la quería. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, se había enamorado de ella.

—Feliz San Valentín, profesor Kinomoto. —En su memoria estaban los cientos de veces en que le había preparado chocolates, después de definir su relación como algo más que sólo maestro y alumna. Desde entonces, terminó comiendo sólo lo que la joven le regalaba, los demás chocolates los obsequiaba a otras personas, o se los daba a ella que era toda una fanática. No lo veía como algo malo, es sólo que los únicos sentimientos que podía recibir, eran los de esa chica en especial. Tomar los otros sería deshonesto de su parte.

—¿Obtuviste chocolates de tus compañeras de trabajo?

—Y de las alumnas también –respondió sonriendo.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran —murmuró, poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla.

—Puedes comerlos, le daré también a Touya. —Sabía que con sólo esas palabras, su cara resplandecería inmediatamente.

—Que no sean muchos, si salen caries en sus dientes será tu culpa —dijo, intentando parecer más madura y responsable delante de ese hombre.

—¿Y que hay de los tuyos?

—¿Los míos? —replicó con un sonrojo—. Estarán bien. —Bueno, quizás nunca lograría del todo que Fujitaka no viera su lado infantil.

El destino se empeño en juntarlos, pese a los problemas que hubo con sus familiares o algunos otros relacionados con el trabajo. Ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno, sus vidas estaban unidas, y por primera vez se sentía afortunado ¿Cuántos San Valentín habían pasado desde entonces? No le era posible recordarlo, pero en algún momento, él prometió darle como regalo su completa atención. No tenía idea de si en verdad dijo esas palabras, sin embargo, ella siempre insistió en que así fue, y no tenía porque desmentirla.

—El chocolate y tú son muy dulces —decía, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acababa una caja de ellos.

—¿Te casaste conmigo porque me obsequian siempre muchos chocolates?

—Probablemente.

—Que cruel. —Aun si hubiera sido sólo por eso, estaba feliz. Los días que pasó a su lado, y la familia que formo con ella, eran lo más valioso que poseía.

Es cierto, ella no pertenece más a este mundo. Aceptarlo fue difícil, y sobretodo resignarse, pero los recuerdos preciosos continúan vivos tal como ella dentro de su corazón. Por lo tanto, aún hay una promesa que debe ser cumplida. _No le daré mi atención a nadie más, durante este día. _

—Papá —Su hijo mayor lo llamó, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente—. Sakura ya lleva rato sin aparecerse, iré por ella.

—No tienes por qué. Esta con el jovencito Li ¿Cierto? Esperemos a que lleguen.

Touya frunció el seño.

—Yo le dije que la pequeña Sakura regresara cuando tenga que hacerlo. Esto es parte de crecer. San Valentín es un día importante que sólo debes pasar al lado de tu persona especial.

—Yukito tiene razón —afirmó sonriendo. Nadie mejor que él para confirmar tales palabras.

_Este es un día sólo para dos ¿Verdad, Nadeshiko?_

* * *

><p><em><em>No me puse a revisar si la historia concordaba ._. pero espero y este bien, me gusto escribirla, tenía ganas de algo así.

Oh! de paso aviso que este es el penultimo capitulo, tareas y cosas así me impedirian continuarlo más tiempo, además febrero ya paso hace mucho 8-) je! Así que gracias a la gente que entro a leerlo xO y paso por todos los capitulos, en serio u_u prometo que será un buen final.

Y~~ me marcho a dormir! sau


	7. Egoísta

Por poco pensé que la inspiración no volvería a mi, pero por suerte me equivoque ^^

Ojala no se aburran y les guste, se les agradece de antemano el pasarse a leerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Egoísta <em>

Si se tratara de hacer una lista con las palabras exactas que jamás describirían a Sakura Kinomoto, seguramente "egoísta" estaría dentro de ellas. Una chica alegre, simpática, valiente, y amable con todos, nunca sería catalogada como tal. No al menos ante los ojos de sus amigos. Ella es linda y optimista, o eso fue lo que pensó de si misma hasta hace unas horas.

14 de febrero, San Valentín. Un día esperado por muchos, y odiado por otros. Para ella prometía ser un día lleno de chocolate y una cena deliciosa al lado de los tres hombres más queridos en su vida. Por supuesto, no contó con que el cuarto hombre haría una aparición espectacular al tocar el timbre de su casa, y decir como si nada: "Acabo de llegar de Hong Kong ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

De acuerdo, quizás sus palabras no fueron así de directas, pero todo fue tan repentino que sólo esa frase se había quedado grabada erróneamente en su mente. El malhumor de su hermano mayor, las risas cómplices de Tomoyo-chan y los demás, sumándole la vergonzosa manera en que se lanzó sobre el chico al punto de dejarlo casi sin respiración, quedaron totalmente fuera de sus recuerdos. Hasta ahora, lo único que le importaba es que estaba a su lado, cerca y… no tan a solas como esperaba.

Una cita en San Valentín es lo que las parejas de enamorados buscan tener cada año. Conversan, pasean tomados de las manos por ahí, se divierten, y absolutamente todo es romántico. Se convierte en una de esas experiencias que con nostalgia platicaras a tus nietos. Entonces ¿Dónde estaban todas las cosas lindas que Tomoyo-chan le describió con tanta alegría? Porque después de su pequeña charla en el parque, nada había sido como se supone debía ser.

Si bien Tomoeda no era un lugar muy grande, no comprendía porque de pronto, a todos sus amigos y conocidos se les había ocurrido salir ese día, a esa hora, y casi por las mismas calles donde ella caminaba con Shaoran. No hubo quien no se acercara a interrumpir su "cita memorable de San Valentín" que fue como lo nombro Tomoyo-chan. Rika los saludo y se entretuvo con ellos durante 10 minutos, Chiharu y Yamazaki los acompañaron a una cafetería, donde como siempre Yamazaki platicó una anécdota rara sobre la festividad, que Shaoran escuchó con mucha atención. Naoko también hizo acto de presencia cuando estaban viendo el escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades, y contó una historia de terror acerca de San Valentín ¿En serio podían existir historias de ese tipo sobre un día tan bonito? En fin, el punto era que en ningún momento había podido estar verdaderamente a solas con Li.

Fue aquí donde se dio cuenta de que no era una persona tan gentil después de todo. Sabía que también sus amigos simpatizaban con Shaoran, y era normal que al haber pasado tanto tiempo de no verse, desearan charlar con él por algunos minutos. Entonces ¿Por qué eso le causaba cierto malestar? Encontró la respuesta luego de meditarlo en silencio mientras Yamazaki proseguía con sus cuentos. Ella se había convertido en una persona egoísta. No deseaba compartir a Shaoran con nadie, bastaba darle un vistazo a su corazón para entenderlo. Sakura siempre aceptaba sus emociones tal cual eran, y esta no era la excepción. No había motivo por el cual engañarse a si misma.

Sus ojos vagaban del paisaje frente a ella, al rostro de su acompañante. Él se veía tan contento… le daba gusto que encontrara en Japón algo como un segundo hogar, eso significaba que ya no se sentía como un extraño, que era justo la impresión que le daba cuando recién lo conoció. Sin embargo, no ser la única razón por la cual Shaoran apreciaba este país era un tanto decepcionante ¿Por qué? No tenía nada de malo, la vida de una persona no gira totalmente en base a la de otra, hay mucha más gente que interviene en ella, nadie monopoliza la vida de nadie.

En algún lado escuchó decir que el amor puede no ser sencillo, y siempre pensó que se referían a los obstáculos cotidianos como los celos, la distancia, sentimientos no correspondidos, o cualquier otro tipo de situación; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que eso. Experimentar sensaciones que no imaginabas, o comportarte de un modo totalmente opuesto al tuyo, también eran parte de todo esto ¿Cierto? _¿Es normal querer ser el centro de atención de esa persona? _Si se sentía de este modo ahora ¿Cómo sería después? Se asustaba de si misma, y del rumbo que tomaban sus emociones.

Respirar profundamente, y tratar de no arruinar lo que quedaba de su cita por pensar demasiado, era la meta. Quizás sólo fuera el hecho de que lo había extrañado mucho durante el tiempo que no se vieron, por el que actuaba de un modo tan extraño. Quería estar con él, y hablar acerca de todo lo que no pudieron durante los meses de separación, prepararse mentalmente para cuando regresara a Hong Kong, y sobrevivir a base de sus hermosos recuerdos con la esperanza de que se verían nuevamente.

—Creo que será mejor si regresamos ahora, tu hermano fue muy directo en cuanto a eso —comentó el chico. En realidad, no había tomado en serio las advertencias de Kinomoto, aunque tampoco quería provocarle problemas a Sakura.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó. Quiso agregar que deseaba quedarse un poco más a su lado; pero nuevamente la sensación de culpa por comportarse de una forma "egoísta" la ataban.

Shaoran la miró un poco dubitativo ¿Cómo iba a responderle? Estaba seguro de _no_ querer regresar, aún no quería dejarla ir. Retenerla lo más que pudiese, si fuese posible durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pensó en ello durante todo el trayecto, incluso cuando parecía inmerso en la conversación con Yamazaki. Sin embargo, esa actitud no era algo… ¿Egoísta? Seguramente en casa la esperaban.

—Yo… —Al no haber respuesta del muchacho, ella intentó expresarse—. Yo no quisiera…

—No he estado el suficiente tiempo contigo —interrumpió. Responderle simplemente que sí estaba seguro de volver sería deshonesto, y nunca le había mentido a esa niña, ni una sola vez ¿Qué más daba si le decía lo que en verdad pensaba?

—¿Eh?

—Los demás te ven diariamente así que me sentí un poco fastidiado, pero no tuve más remedio porque…

—Porque sería demasiado egoísta pretender que sólo me prestaras atención a mí. —Esta vez, la chica fue quien interrumpió.

Ambos se observaron, intentando comprender. Pensaron que esa parte egoísta dentro de sus corazones no era correcta, pero ¿Qué tan cierto era? Llevar a cabo lo que uno desea no es malo. No afectarían a terceras personas, sólo estaban actuando conforme a sus sentimientos, los cuales eran ciertamente sinceros y puros.

—No quiero irme aún —confesó Sakura.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Juntaron sus manos y se dirigieron a cualquier otro lugar donde pudieran estar juntos. Las demás personas podrían esperar por ahora. Aun si fuese totalmente egoísta, no importaba, porque no esta mal desear de vez en cuando, a esa persona sólo para ti.

* * *

><p>Bueno, quise retratar un poco mi sentir acerca del amor, siempre he pensado que te hace comportarte de un modo egoísta, e incluso Shaoran y Sakura deben sentirse de ese modo de vez en cuando ¿No?<p>

...

Tan tan tan ? :3


	8. Despedida

Y aunque dije que el anterior sería el capitulo final, no pude evitar hacer uno más e_e sentí que aún quedaba un pequeño espacio en mi imaginación, y espero haya sido para bien.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que se pasaron a leerme durante todo este tiempo, y por supuesto también a quienes me brindaron sus opiniones. Esto va dedicado a ustedes ^^

* * *

><p><em>Despedida<em>

Para terminar San Valentín satisfactoriamente, o bien, para terminar adecuadamente cualquier cita con esa persona especial, no hacía falta nada más que demostrar el sentimiento de amor que se tenía por el otro. Sencillamente, con cariño y delicadeza, sin presiones ni nada que arruinara tal ocasión.

Un beso sería suficiente, el primero de muchos. Era normal, algo con lo que soñaron en secreto, y que teniendo la oportunidad ahora, debían completar. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados por lo que sabían iba a ocurrir.

Frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, se encontraban ambos chicos en medio de ese momento en el cual sus caras van acercándose poco a poco, temiendo no actuar de la manera correcta, pero con total confianza en que sus sentimientos van depositados en aquel pequeño contacto. Sólo unos centímetros más, y la noche terminaría de la manera más maravillosa posible.

Un poco más cerca y…

—Esta haciendo frío ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? —La voz dura del mayor de los Kinomoto sonaba, al mismo tiempo que el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta los sacaba de esa pequeña burbuja en la que se habían sumergido.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó la chica con sorpresa, un tanto sonrojada. Luego, un momento de silencio incomodo donde parecía que sólo se oían los latidos acelerados de ambos chicos, se extendió por el lugar.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí? —repitió, al ver que nadie abriría la boca.

La pregunta era necia, sabía perfectamente que tipo de cosas suceden cuando sales en una cita con alguien ¿Cuántas veces no lo hizo? Pero permitir que ese mocoso se acercara de más a su pequeña hermana, ni pensarlo. No mientras él estuviera cerca para impedírselo.

—Estaba despidiéndome de Sakura, gracias por permitirle salir conmigo este día —respondió Shaoran tras recobrar la compostura. Después, dio una reverencia.

Touya sólo asintió al acto del chico. Era valiente o quizás muy tonto por seguir ahí de pie, y dirigiéndole la palabra.

—¡Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun! Que bueno que ya volvieron —dijo Yukito alegremente, entrando a escena para ayudar al par de enamorados a safarse del calido amor sobreprotector de un hermano mayor.

—Yukito, buenas noches —Sakura intentó dejar atrás el tema, sería vergonzoso si Touya hablaba de lo que había interrumpido minutos atrás.

—Oye, Shaoran-kun ¿Tomaras un vuelo temprano por la mañana? —preguntó el hombre de anteojos.

—Así es —contestó, algo desconcertado por la pregunta tan repentina.

—Entonces, supongo que deseas hablar un poco más con Sakura-chan antes de irte. No te preocupes, esperaremos dentro. No olvides pasar después para que nosotros también podamos decirte adiós —dijo el muchacho sonriente, mientras cerraba la puerta y con la otra mano jalaba del cuello de la camisa a Touya, para retenerlo dentro de la casa. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo siquiera de protestar o decir algo.

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos procesando lo que había ocurrido, y después rieron entre si.

—Lo lamento, Shaoran —dijo la chica—. No te invite a pasar.

—Esta bien, evitemos más confusiones con tu hermano.

—Ah, eso… yo… —Cierto, esperaba no tener cuestionamientos de Touya sobre lo ocurrido… o lo que iba a ocurrir.

En su mente buscaba una forma de escapar al sonrojo que seguramente ya se apoderaba de su cara al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron, sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando el beso inconcluso fue retomado por el chico, sin previo aviso.

—Te quiero, Sakura. Voy a extrañarte —susurró el muchacho, al momento de separarse. Tenía que ser rápido en despedirse porque algo le decía que Kinomoto no tardaría en salir de nuevo. No lo culpaba, él también tenía hermanas —aunque fueran mayores—, y entendía un poco como se sentía.

—Shaoran, yo… —Sakura estaba completamente roja e intentando decir frases congruentes sin obtener resultados, no se le facilitaba reaccionar a las cosas que sucedían inesperadamente.

Li sonrío, abrazando a la chica para terminar con este día, y poder volver tranquilamente a casa.

—Hey, ustedes —Y aquí iba. Su presentimiento no había estado tan equivocado, aunque fue más rápido de lo que predijo.

—Hermano ¿Qué haces en la ventana? —Sakura se alejo del chico con exaltación, volviendo a ser un completo tomate.

—¡Touya!

—No molestes, Yuki —dijo el hombre, antes de ser reprendido por su entrometido amigo.

Un pequeño escándalo se inicio en la entrada de la casa, mientras Touya y Yukito discutían desde la ventana, con Sakura intentando darle explicaciones a su hermano, y Shaoran riendo nerviosamente ante la escena; incluso Fujitaka apareció, guiado por las voces de todos.

Así fue como el día tan especial de ambos chicos terminó. Aunque pronto la distancia volvería a hacerse presente entre ellos, por ahora estaban bien. Aun si Touya lo amenazaba con devolverlo a su país en pequeños pedazos, o el regreso a Hong Kong fuera de lo más agotador, no importaba. El simple hecho de haber estado con Sakura, y confirmar nuevamente cuales son sus sentimientos, era suficiente. La fuerza para sobrellevar el tiempo que tendrían que estar alejados, la obtenía de pequeños momentos como este. Con un beso bastaba, para llevarla siempre en su mente, fuera a donde fuera.

Lo ultimo que quedo de este San Valentín fue la luz de la luna brillando sobre sus cabezas, y la convicción de que esperarían lo necesario hasta el día en que no tuvieran que separarse nunca más.

PD: el infinito agradecimiento a Tomoyo, Meilin, y Eriol, más el largo sermón de Touya acerca de lo que es y no permitido hacer con un chico, también fueron el saldo resultante de este día.

* * *

><p>Y bien, si les gustó, mi misión aquí estara satisfactoriamente completada. Fue genial :3 gracias por todo! y espero leerlos nuevamente por algún lugar.<p>

Sau!


End file.
